This Is Not Love
by LeeKim
Summary: Tidak suka melihatnya berdekatan dengan orang lain, merasa senang dan gugup jika berdekatan dengannya, dan selalu ingin berada disisinya. Tapi tidak merasa berdebar jika didekatnya. Perasaan apa ini? Ini bukan cinta kan? /HunHan fanfiction/warning: GenderSwitch, OOC, dll/Don't like, don't read/ Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Main Cast : Luhan, Lay, Sehun, dll

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Member EXO punya SM, tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan ... Author Huehehe #ketawa bareng Kyu#ditabok# tapi yang penting ff ini punya saya!

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, dll

Silahkan membaca ^^ tapi buat yang nggak suka GS gak usah baca, saya nggak maksa ko :3 kalo suka, baca. nggak suka, nggak usah baca ._.v

Don't Like, Don't Read, and Don't Bash Please

Happy Reading ^^

"Lulu"

"..."

"Hannie"

"..."

" Luhan!"

"..."

"yak Xi Luhan! ayo kita ke kantin" panggil seorang yeoja kepada seseorang yang bernama Xi Luhan atau lebih sering di panggil Luhan atau Lulu. "ohh, ayolah Lay. Sebentar lagi ne" sahut yeoja yang sedari tadi dipanggil Luhan itu.

"Ahh Luhan. Dari tadi kau hanya bilang 'sebentar' atau 'sebentar ne' dan 'sedikit lagi aku selesai'. Kalau begitu kapan selesainya?!" Kesal Yeoja yang dipanggil Lay oleh Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya bernama Zhang Yixing.

"Hehehe, Mian Lay-ah. Ini juga tinggal 1 paragraf lagi" jawab Luhan santai, tidak tau kah temannya sedang kesal eoh?

"Mangkanya! Kalo songsaengnim menulis dipapan tulis kau juga harus ikut menulis! Jangan hanya mengganggu orang yang sedang menulis" seru Lay kesal. Sedangkan yang diomelin malah tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Berhenti tersenyum seperti itu! Dan cepat selesaikan tulisan ini!" Suruh Lay sambil menunjuk papan tulis dan Luhan secara bergantian dengan raut wajah yang garang. "Yak! Kau menyuruhku menulis tapi terus saja mengomeliku! Aku jagi nggak serius nih nulisnya" Keluh Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya imut, membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya pasti ingin mencubitnya gemas.

"Huh! Kau tidak tau waktu istirahatku sudah habis setengah jam, hanya karena menunggumu. Cepat selesaikan jangan banyak protes!". Luhan pun melanjutkan acara menulisnya dalam diam. Sedangkan Lay dengan setia menunggunya dengan tatapan jengkel.

*0*0*

"SELESAI" Teriak Luhan semangat, dan dengan sukses membuat Lay yang ada disebelahnya menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. "K-E-B-I-A-S-A-A-N Xi Luhan! Kau selalu berteriak jika sudah selesai mengerjakan suatu hal. Itu membuat telinga seluruh orang pengang" Lay menunjuk seluruh penghuni kelas yang bertingkah sama sepertinya, menutup telinga mereka rapat-rapat -,-

Luhan pun hanya tertawa kecil melihat hasil 'kerja' nya. Sedangkan Lay merasa Luhan tidak akan berteriak lagi, dia pun menjauhkan kedua tangannya dari telinganya.

"MIAN SEMUUAA!" Teriak Luhan (lagi), dan dengan kembali sukses membuat Lay menutup telinganya lagi. Semua penghuni kelas pun menghela nafas pasrah. Beginilah kebiasaan mereka sehari-hari jika ada Luhan dikelas, sangat bising -,-

"Kajja Lay, kita ke kantin" ajak Luhan mengedip-ngedipkan (?) Matanya genit (kebiasaan Author ._.), dan segera menarik Lay ke kantin. Lay menghela nafasnya pelan, mau apa lagi? Memang sudah takdirnya memiliki sahabat yang hyper aktif =,=

*0*0*

" Lay mau pesan apa? Aku yang pesan deh sebagai permohonan maafku" tanya Luhan dengan senyum cerah. "Aku mau Ramyun saja, minumnya Lemon tea" jawab Lay santai sambil mencari tempat kosong, begitu menemukan tempat kosong Lay pun segera mendudukan diri di kursi yang disediakan. Gak mungkinkan dia duduk dimeja*eh #Author ditendang.

"oke, tapi kau yang bayar ya Lay ? Ya ya ya" tawar Luhan._ Apa ini yang disebut permintaan maaf ?, _batin Lay stress. Lay menatap Luhan dengan tatapan jengkel, Luhan yang mengerti arti tatapan Lay pun mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk tanda ._.v (Author gak tau namanya apa ._.v).

"Hehehe, bercanda Lay. Aku yang bayar ko" Luhan pun segera pergi sebelum mendapat kepastian dari Lay, walaupun sebenarnya dia mengerti apa yang Lay maksud dari tatapannya.

"Ya tuhan, kalau begini terus kapan sahabatku dewasa?" Seru Lay meratapin nasibnya.

*0*0*

"Permisi-permisi, ada 2 ramyun panas lewat!" Teriak Luhan, memperingatkan seisi kantin yang sangat padat hari ini. Walaupun anak yang hyper aktif, Luhan juga punya perasaan. Dia paling takut jika berada dalam suatu masalah, maka dari itu dia tidak suka memperpanjang masalah atau mencari masalah. Dan dia tidak mau mencari masalah jika menabrak seseorang dan menumpahkan ramyunnya dan Lay. Lebih baik dikira orang gila daripada mencari masalah dan menunpahkan 2 ramyun ini, begitu pikirnya -"

"Permisi" Luhan berhenti ketika ada yang menghalangi jalannya, begitu orang tersebut minggir barulah dia melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Permisi" sekarang seorang namja yang menghalangi langkahnya. Luhan pun kembali diam, menunggu namja didepannya ini bergerak.

"..." Tiadak ada jawaban.

"Permisi !" Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras.

"..." Kembali tak ada jawaban. _ Dengar gak sih dia ? _ Batin Luhan yang mulai kesal.

" Ehem.. Permisi !"

"..." Kali ini masih senyap.

Dengan kesal, Luhan pun dengan sengaja menabrak namja didepannya. "Mianhe" ucapnya seolah dia tidak sengaja menabrak namja itu. Dan Luhan pun segera melanjutkan langkahnya.

" Ya, lain kali ucapkan kata permisi " mendengar sebuah seruan Luhan pun membalikkan badannya. " Sehun " ucap Luhan sinis, dan memperhatikan namja yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu dengan intens. " Apa sih lihat-lihat?! " risih diperhatikan se-intens itu oleh Luhan, namja bernama Sehun itu pun segera pergi menjauh dari Luhan.

Jadi orang yang dari tadi menghalangi jalannya adalah Oh Sehun atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Sehun. Sehun teman sekelasnya (umur nggak sesuai dengan di dunia nyata ya), kalo tau begitu Luhan pasti tidak sungkan-sungkan menabrak namja ini. Kenapa? Karena dia benci namja ini, namja yang sikapnya selalu saja so cool yang melampaui batas normal (?) di depannya! Ya, Sehun selalu saja bersikap so cool di depannya. Luhan benci itu, eh benci? Kenapa harus benci?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A/N : Huwaa...

sebenernya udah lama saya mau masukin fanfic ke ffn, Cuma baru kesampean sekarang -,-

saya ini Author abal, nulis cerita Cuma kalo mood bagus doang. padahal ide cerita berputar-putar didalam otak (?) tapi gak ada yang kesampaian untuk di ketik. kalo lagi gak ada mood pasti nggak bisa nulis. liat aja ff ini paling di updatenya 1000 tahun kemudian*eh, tapi kalo ada yang berminat sama ff ini. akan saya usahakan untuk update cepat ^^

ff ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan Author. Sifat Luhannya juga agak disamain kaya sifat Author mangkanya saya kasih warning OOC. tapi kalo menurutku sifat Luhan disini mirip sih sama aslinya, soalnya aku beberapa kali baca fakta tentang Luha. Luhan emang anak yang hyper ._.v dan dalam kehidupan nyata saya juga anak yang hyper .-.

Terima kasih kepada para pembaca, terutama kalo ada yang mau ripiu :3 dan mohon kritikannya.


	2. Chapter 2

Main Cast : HunHan, dan semua member EXO lainnya

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship/Romance

Disclaimer: Member EXO punya SM, tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan ... Author Huehehe #ketawa bareng Kyu#ditabok# tapi yang penting ff ini punya saya!

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s), OOC, Abal, Gaje, Don't Like, Don't Read, and Don't Bash Please

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

.

_Review CHAPTER 1_

_..  
_

"_Sehun" ucap Luhan sinis, dan memperhatikan namja yang dipanggilnya Sehun itu dengan intens. "Apa sih lihat-lihat?!" risih diperhatikan se-intens itu oleh Luhan, namja bernama Sehun itu pun segera pergi menjauh dari Luhan. _

.

...

.

CHAPTER 2

.

...

.

"Cih, sombong" cibir Luhan begitu menyadari bahwa Sehun sudah tidak ada dihadapannya lagi. dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

*0*0*

"Laaayyy~~ Ramyun dan Lemon tea-mu datang" Luhan sedikit berlari menuju tempatnya dan Lay. "jangan lari, nanti ramyunnya tumpah. aku sudah lapar nih" Lay memasang wajah memelasnya sambil memegang perutnya seolah dia sangat teramat sangat (?) kelaparan.

"Kau berlebihan" cibir Luhan, "Hei, aku memang lapar. kau tau ? tadi aku disuruh menunggu orang gila mengerjakan sesuatu. aku juga tidak diberi makan, dan aku dibiarkan saja kelaparan oleh orang gila itu. dia tidak memperdulikanku sama sekali" ucap Lay sedikit berbisik, pada Luhan. Dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Hah?! Benarkah Lay? kau diculik orang gila tadi?" tanya Luhan khawatir, Lay mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Luhan terdiam sambil sesekali menyantap ramyunnya, sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu. sedangkan Lay dia sedang berusaha memakan ramyunnya dengan terburu-buru.

terburu-buru? ada apa eoh?

"Hei tunggu! siapa yang kau maksud orang gila yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu itu?" tanya Luhan merasa tersindir akan ucapan Lay barusan. "entahlah, tapi kurasa sikapnya seperti orang gila. karena dia selalu berteriak seperti orang gila" jawab Lay singkat, dan meneruskan memakan ramyunnya yang tinggal tersisa kuahnya saja. begitu ramyunnya habis tak tersisa, Lay pun segera meminum lemon teanya dengan terburu-buru (juga).

"Kau menyindirku Lay?" tanya Luhan mengintimidasi Lay, "Aniyoo. aku tidak bilang itu kau kan Lulu?" Lay menaruh gelas lemon teanya yang sudah kosong. "Ne, tapi tadikan aku menyuruhmu menungguku untuk menyelesaikan tulisan yang songsaengnim tulis, dan begitu selesai aku berteriak. dan.. orang gila yang kau maksud itu aku?" tanya Luhan begitu mengerti apa yang Lay katakan tadi.

"Aniyoo" bantah Lay. "orang gila itu aku, dan sesuatu yang dikerjakan orang gila atau aku itu tulisan yang songsaeng berikan tadi, dan ...kau menghinaku?" tanya Luhan naik darah.

"Aniyoo, aku tidak bilang begitu. kau kan yang menyimpulkannya dan berarti kau menghina dirimu sendiri" jawab Lay santai. walaupun dalam hati Lay merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau Luhan marah padanya.

Dulu dia dan Luhan pernah bertengkat hanya karena Lay lebih dulu pergi ke kantin karena perutnya yang sudah meronta minta diisi (?). Sedangkan Luhan yang sedang mengerjakan tulisan yang diberikan seonsaengnim, tidak suka pergi ke kantin sendiri. Maka dari itu Luhan selalu meminta Lay menunggunya jika ingin ke kantin. Tapi yaa kalian tau sendiri waktu itu Lay sedang sangat kelaparan, jadi dia pergi duluan ke kantin tanpa menunggu Luhan. alhasil Luhan marah karena kejadian itu, dan butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk berbaikan dengannya -.- Dan itu menjadi pengalaman sendiri. ternyata tidak enak diacuhkan oleh sahabat sendiri, pikir Lay saat itu.

" Huh! kau menghinaku Lay. Aku marah " Luhan membanting sumpitnya, dan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.  
" Aniyoo Luhan, jangan marah " ucap Lay memelas.  
" Ani! Aku marah " Luhan membelakangi Lay, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. " Dan aku tidak mau membayar makanan ini!", Lay sweatdrop.  
"Ne, ne. aku yang bayar " Lay mengalah, " Tak peduli! aku tetap marah ".  
Lay menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Luhaaan.. jangan marah ya, bagaimana kalau pulang nanti kita ke cafe biasa?" tawar Lay pasrah. kalau Luhan marah padanya, bisa-bisa semua yang dia punya menjadi korbannya. Mendengar ajakan Lay, Luhan pun membalikan badannya cepat.

"Aniyoo aku tidak marah ko Lay" Luhan merajuk, Lay menghela nafasnya pelan. "Ayo kita ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel," ajak Luhan. "ini kau yang bayar kan?" tanya Luhan sambil tersenyum manis. Lay mengangguk pelan, dan pergi untuk membayar makanan yang tadi dia dan Luhan pesan. Luhan pun hanya menyengir tanpa perasaan bersalah pada Lay *Poor Lay*

*0*0*

"Ayo kita ke kelas Lay" Ajak Luhan, setelah Lay membayar pesanannya. "Let's go Lu. Baekkie, Kyung.." ucapan Lay berhenti. dan berganti dengan putaran kepalanya (?), seperti mencari sesuatu. "Luhan, dimana Baekkie dan Kyungsoo?!" Tanya Lay panik, mencari ke-2 sahabatnya yang lain. Baekkie atau Byun Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo atau Do Kyungsoo. 'Wah sifat ke ahjumma-ahjumma'annya sudah kambuh', batin Luhan. #Author ditendang Lay

"Baekkie? Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan linglung, memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.  
"Iyaa.. dimana mereka?" tanya Lay, mengguncangkan bahu Luhan.  
"Kalau mereka hilang eotteoke?" Lay semakin panik, dan semakin keras mengguncangkan badan Luhan.  
"Lay-"  
"Bagaimana ini Luhan? gimana kalo mereka nyasar?"  
"Lay, Baekkie da-"  
" atau mungkin lupa jalan pulang ke kelas?"  
"Lay! mer-"  
"Luhaaannn! bagaimana ini?"  
"La-"  
"Gimana kalau nan-"  
"LAY!" Teriak Luhan. mukanya sudah merah sekarang, karena menahan amarah. sedangkan Lay, mukanya merah karena panik ._.

Lay pun terdiam karena teriakan Luhan. "Luhaaaann..! Aku sedang panik, kenapa kau malah marah?" Lay kembali mengguncangkan bahu Luhan. Luhan pun segera menepis tangan Lay. Mengatur nafasnya sejenak, menstabilkan emosinya. begini lah kalau Lay sudah panik, siapa pun yang berada disebelahnya akan menjadi korban. tak peduli dia mengenal orang itu atau tidak -_-

"Kau lupa? Baekkie dan Kyungsoo tidak masuk hari ini!" ucap Luhan akhirnya.  
"eh"  
"Baekkie ada urusan keluarga, sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang sakit" Jelas Luhan. Lay menatapnya tak percaya. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"penyakit pikunmu itu semakin hari semakin parah Lay", Lay pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut. "Aku kan lupa" ucap Lay mempertahankan posisinya (mempoutkan bibirnya). "Tetap saja itu penyakit, sini kubersihkan otakmu" Luhan menarik tangan Lay mendekat. dengan spontan Lay pun melindungi kepalanya dari jangkauan Luhan.

"Andweeee!" Lay pun segera berlari menghindari Luhan, Luhan pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. dan segera ia berlari mengejar Lay, Lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Luhan dan Lay.

*0*0*

"Nah selesaikan dulu tugas ini, seonsaengnim sedang kedatangan tamu. kalau sudah selesai kumpulkan ke kantor guru. dan kalau belum, kumpulkan besok. dan jangan berisik!" Jung Seonsaengnim pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Hening beberapa saat..

.

.

"Yeeeyyy"

"Wuhuuuu"

"Yes"

"Yippi"

.

.

Ya, begitulah. Setelah Jung Seonsaengnim keluar dari kelas XII-C a.k.a kelas Luhan dan Lay, kelas pun langsung ramai. tak memperdulikan kalimat terakhir dari Jung songsaengnim.

"Lay kau mengerti?" tanya Luhan, sambil menatap tugas matematikanya.  
"Kau tak mengerti Lu?" Lay bertanya balik. "Aku sedang malas mengerjakannya, melihatnya saja kepalaku pusing"  
"Pasti kau tidak memperhatikan seonsaeng tadi?", Luhan mengangguk dan menaruh kepalanya (?) diatas meja sambil menghadap ke arah jendela #readers ngerti maksud Author?

"Lay, kau mengerti soal nomor 1?" tanya seseorang, yang Luhan yakin adalah Tao.  
"yang nomor 1, pertama kalikan dulu yang ini dengan yang ini" Jelas Lay  
"hmm.. seperti ini?" tanya Tao, "Yap"  
"Lalu?"  
"nah, sekarang dibagi. lalu dipangkatkan"  
"ahh, terimakasih Lay", "Sama-sama"

"Hey, ada yang mengerti nomor 2?" ucap sebuah suara, yang Luhan juga yakin adalah suara Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin membalikan kepalanya namun .. entah kenapa dia tak berani menatap wajah Sehun.

"umm? nomor 2? belum" ucap Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"Lay mengerti nomor 2?" tanya Tao pada Lay  
"ngg.. Aku sedikit bingung sih." jawab Lay sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.  
"Lebih baik kita kerja sama!" ajak Tao, "Tapi Sehun juga ikut, jangan hanya mencontek" sambungnya. "Yak! aku tidak akan mencontek" bela Sehun.  
Tao pun menggeser kursinya mendekat pada Lay, begitu juga Sehun. Sedangkan Luhan daritadi tidak mengubah posisinya.

*0*0*

"Lu? kau tidur?" tanya Lay sambil mengguncangkan badan Luhan pelan. "Aniya, kepalaku pusing" jawab Luhan lemah, dan sambil menegakkan badannya.

"Kau pusing Lu? Mau kuantar ke UKS?" Tanya Tao. "Aniya, Gwenchana" jawab Luhan pelan.

"benar tak apa?" tanya Lay memastikan. "Ne Lay, tenang saja. mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur" ucap Luhan sedikit curhat#plak. "Tapi perutku sakit" sambung Luhan sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit dan memasang wajah memelasnya.

"Hah sakit? jangan-jangan kau hamil Lu?" Canda Lay.  
Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, dan meninju lengan Lay pelan -coret- kencang. terbukti dari ringisan Lay yang terlihat kesakitan. "isshh... Aku serius Lay, tadi pagi aku belum makan." lapor Luhan. "bukannya tadi kau bawa ramyun 2 mangkok?" tanya Sehun yang dari tadi hanya diam seperti patung pancoran #ditendang

"eh? aku?" tanya Luhan inconnect, dan hampir saja membuat Sehun mecubit pipinya itu. atau mungkin lebih | Author: Sehun pervert! #dibakar| Readers: Apa coba yang pervert -.-"|

"bukan tapi Lay!", "oh" Luhan membentuk mulutnya menadi huruf 'o'

"ish.. ya kau lah Luhan" ucap Sehun mulai kesal dengan kepolosan Luhan.

"bilang dong! aku memang membawa 2 ramyun tadi. tapi aku tidak sempat menghabiskannya tidak ada ¼ nya aku makan" ucap Luhan sambil sesekali menatap Lay tajam. "hei, kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Lay tidak enak ditatap oleh tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Ini karenamu tadi, Aku jadi tidak sempat makan" Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya maaf, lagian kau terlalu memikirkan kata-kataku sih" ucap Lay tak mau kalah. "Tapi, kalo Lay tidak menghina Lulu pasti Lulu tidak akan memikirkan kata-kata Lay tadi" ucap Luhan manja, '_penyakit manjanya kambuh_' batin Lay.

"Ne, ne, tapi aku kan sudah janji. Nanti Lulu aku traktir deh". "Kami boleh ikut?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba, "Kami?" tanya Sehun bingung. "ya tentu saja kau dan aku, Sehuuunn".

"kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Sehun kesal, karena namanya dibawa-bawa. "Lay yang traktir ini. Ayo ikut". Sedangkan Lay hanya tersenyum kikuk, "Ay- Aww" ringis Luhan, perutnya terasa sakit lagi sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Lu?" tanya Lay khawatir keadaan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur di UKS Lu, Jung Seonsaengnim sedang kedatangan tamu ini. jadi tak mungkin dia masuk lagi" usul Tao. dan diikuti anggukan Lay

"Gwenchana, Tao" ucap Luhan suara lemas. "Kalau mau ke UKS aku antar, sekalian mengumpulkan tugas seni musik kemarin" ajak Sehun. Luhan, Tao, dan Lay sedikit kaget mendengarnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sehun, saat melihat ekspresi LayHanTao O_O.

"Sudah sana Luhan, mukamu juga terlihat pucat" bujuk Tao, "Huff, baiklah" Luhan pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menyusul Sehun yang sudah duluan berjalan menuju Kantor sambil memegang selembar kertas| tujuan mereka kantor guru dulu baru UKS|

'_tadi dia membentakku, kenapa sekarang dia perhatian?' _batin Luhan.

'_perhatian apanya? dia hanya ingin mengumpulkan tugasnya. Aiisshh.. apa yang kupikirkan' _

"Sehun! jalannya jangan cepat-cepat" teriak Luhan begitu sadar Sehun sudah berada jauh didepannya. Luhan pun sedikit berlari untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sehun. "mangkanya jalan jangan lama-lama!" ucap Sehun datar, tanpa menunggu Luhan. "Yak Se-"

BRUUGGHH

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

A.N : Hiyaaa...! akhirnya saya lanjutin juga ff ini. Awalnya saya pikir bakal nelantarin ff ini begitu aja, tapi saya liat banyak juga yang ripiu ff ini, jadi saya usahakan untuk melanjutkan ff ini. Makasih semuanyaaaa! #kissu readers satu-satu. Ternyata nggak enak ya nunggak ff, ada perasaan bersalah gimana gitu kalo nggak cepet-cepet lanjutinnya.

oh iya, pas saya baca ulang yang chap 1. ternyata chap 1 kebanyakan bacotan saya ya -.- padahal ceritanya pendek, -_- sebenernya sengaja sih biar keliatan banyak :3 #ditendang

tapi ko di keliatan panjang ya, tapi pas di post. ini cerita pendek amat -

dipertengahan, bukan pertengahan sih, lebih tepatnya awal. tadinya otak saya penuh ide, dan tiba-tiba itu ide ilang semua -,- otak saya tiba-tiba aja nge-blank, dan saya lupa gimana alur yang udah ada dipikiran saya tadinya -.-". ughh, sempet bingung tadinya, mau digimanain ff ini. jadi miaan kalo alurnya sedikit agak maksa.

eh mau curhat sedikit nih, pas tau ff ini di ripiu perasaan saya seneeennggg banget. sampe lupa disuruh eomma buat mie. udah gitu pas buat mie, saya hampir aja masukin bumbu mie kedalam panci sama tong sampah #modus -.-

Pokonya makasih banyak buat para readers yang mau ripiu, saya bales satu-satu nih :3

**Julie Namikazi** : Yaoi? Awalnya pas ngetik di awal-awal sempet kepikiran mau buat Yaoi sih, Cuma saya nggak berani buatnya / entahlah, ada perasaan malu kalo buat Yaoi, Kyaa (?) . Ne, Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu ^^

**KyukaHekaELFSprakyu**** : ** Makasih dibilang seru / ini udah dilanjut, Makasih ripiunya chingu ^^

**EXO Fujoshi : ** Haha, dibilang daebak. Makasih :D Ada dong lanjutannya, doain ya semoga kesana-sananya bakal terus ada lanjutannya. Makasih udah di ripiu chingu ^^

**Shizuluhan : **Haha, Lulu emang lucu. siapa dulu? pacar Author :3 #ditendang# Hah? yang bener Lay gege? Luhan aslinya kaya orang gila? sama dong kaya Author #bangga dibilang orang gila - Makasih udah mau ripiu chingu ^^ Akan diusahakan update secepat-cepatnya, tapi kalo nggak bisa cepet Miaann #deep bow

**Guest : **Ini udah dilanjut, Makasih ripiunya chingu ^^

**ayam ayam : ** Suka ff Genderswitch ya? sama dongs #toss# Huweee maaf nih Author kurang bisa update cepat. Miaaannn, btw Makasih ripiunya chingu ^^

**rinie hun : **Saya juga suka HunHan, Mian Author nggak bisa update cepat. Makasih udah mau ripiu chingu ^^

**chiagitta : **Suara Lulu kan emang indah walaupun menggelegar (^.^/\) Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih atas ripiunya chingu ^^

**Jenn2797 **: Waha dibilang Daebak. Ini udah dilanjut. Makasih ripiunya chingu ^^

**hunhanbaekyeol **: Wah, nggak papa ko nggak ripiu banyak. yang penting chingu udah mau ripiu. Makasih banyak atas ripiunya chingu ^^ ini udah dilanjut

**babylulu24 :** summarynya sama kaya apa yang chingu rasa? sama dong #toss# ini pengalaman pribadi saya chingu, huhuhu saya lagi bingung sama perasaan sendiri nih #curhat# Hah? sama ? jangan-jangan *effect : jeng jeng jeng* Aku juga suka ko sama Luhan, wah kita sama lagi dong #ni orang -.-# Makasih udah mau ripiu chingu ^^

**HunHan Shipper :** Kyaaa (?) Makasih dibilang Daebak / Lulu kan unyunya emang nggak ketulungan, kadang aja sampe buat Author susah napas kalo liatnya. ngg Luhan benci Thehun? nggak tau juga deh, tanyakan saja pada Thehun yang bergoyang*eh. Benci nggak yaaa? Author juga bingung nih #ditendang# Benci? terlalu kasar ya? mungkin Luhan kurang suka kalo liat Thehun yang bergaya so cool didepannya. Aduh jadi puyeng -.- . Makasih Atas ripiunya chingu ^^

Sekarang saya bisa merasakan gimana bahagianya seorang Author kalo ffnya di ripiu | Reviews woy! bukan ripiu!| Maunya ripiu sih :p|

Sekali lagi makasih | Makasih mulu nih orang|

Mind to RnR again? Kritiknya juga ya :D


End file.
